How Our Story Began
by UnderTheLights16
Summary: A short story based on what may have happened after the season 3 finale flashback of Neal & Emma. (Aka their "first date") (Undecided if I want this to be a one-shot or have more chapters)


**Just a short little story. Enjoy. **

Emma and Neal had been on the swing set for quite some time. Neither realized that they had been talking for hours. They've talked about their past, their stealing ways and so much more. Suddenly a flashlight shone towards them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" A security guard stepped forward.

In a quick movement, Neal got off the swing and helped Emma get out of hers too.

"Time to go," he said.

"Come on. Run this way." He yelled. Emma and started to run.

Emma had paused to turn back to look at the security guard and she saw that he was coming a lot closer. Neal noticed this and he grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her with him as he was running as fast as he could. Emma picked up the pace and ran quickly behind Neal. They ran towards the car and Emma and Neal jumped in. In seconds, Neal drove them away from the guard and away from the amusement park.

They paused to catch their breath and gave each other a high five for making it out of the park so swiftly.

"So what did you think?" Neal asked while giving Emma a warm smile while trying to focus on the road.

"We broke into a closed amusement park, sat on a ride, had some coffee while talking and then got chased by a guard…it was…pretty awesome." Emma nodded in approval of the night.

"Glad you liked it. We should do it more often." Neal said casually. He drove the car, but glanced at Emma in the passenger seat. As he said this Emma met his eyes.

She laughed. "Yeah, we should." Then she turned to look out the window at the passing street lights.

For a moment they drove in silence until Neal came into a realization.

"So where to?" He asked and raised an eyebrow glancing at the rearview mirror and then back again to look at Emma.

"Well I don't exactly have an exact place to go. No home. Like I told you before, I've been running around different places since I got out of the foster system a couple of months ago."

She shrugged as if she was already used to living off alone, never in one place.

"So you don't have anywhere to sleep. That explains why you stole my car."

Neal laughed, but as he laughed he felt bad for her. She reminded him of himself when he first came into this land. Alone and scared, but even if she looked brave no one should ever be alone right? Emma interrupted his thoughts.

"Actually, I've found places to sleep. Some train stations can be quite cozy."

"I hear you. Thank you cozy train stations for keeping us warm." Neal lifted his fingers to his forehead as if giving off a salute. He too had slept in train stations at one point in his life.

"Anyways, I needed the car to travel and try and get through life y'know. Find another place and try starting again." Emma explained.

"I know exactly how you feel." Neal said this while remembering how he left the Enchanted Forest to get away from magic.

"So uh…guess we can drive to this place I know. Hardly anyone passes by. We could crash there."

"We? Who said I was going with you?" Emma replied. Neal could hear a smile through her sentence, but he couldn't help but think that he'd just accidentally might have offended her.

"Well I just assumed since you have nowhere else to go…um…I'm sorry."

Emma turned to look at him and smirked.

"Sure. Just for tonight." She replied. It's not like she actually had a real place waiting for her.

"Or you can join me…" Neal sheepishly suggested.

"Join you….? In the running and stealing?" Emma raised an eyebrow unable to tell if he was serious.

"Yea. It'll be fun. Maybe just for a few nights and if you don't like it we can each go off on our own again." He paused then smiled at her.

"I mean, come on, you're already such a natural at it." Referring to how she stole his car with a rock and a screwdriver.

"Like partners in crime." Emma added.

"Literally!" Neal laughed and Emma joined.

After a beat of silence Emma responded.

"Yea. Maybe I could join you." She smirked and looked out the window again.

It would be good for both of them to have a friend after so much time of being alone they both silently agreed to themselves, as they continued driving into the midnight silence of the freeway.

**:) Thanks for reading. **


End file.
